I'm with You till the End of the Line
by Shinobi Saru Corp
Summary: What reasons should I give to to make want to save Steve? Because he's my friend. He's my best friend, and I'm going to be at his side till the end of the line. I'm going to do what's right and save him. I'm going to do what's right, even if it kills me. I'm James Buchanan Barnes, and this is my story. * please do not read short story if you haven't seen the movie! Spoilers!*


**_Written by Tora_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>-I'm with You till the End of the Line-<em>**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bucky<strong>_

I can't hold on forever.

The ship is sinking and I will end up in the water sooner or later.

I can't remember anything. No matter how hard I think, I can't remember who I am. He said I was James Buchanan Barnes. He's lying. I'm the Winter Soldier.

My fingers grasp tighter on the metal bar that I am hanging from.

He can't be my best friend. Best friends don't hurt each other. I don't want to be his friend.

I feel the blood in my right arm draining. It feels numb.

I stare down into the foaming water.

He has to be down in the water for about five seconds now.

Bucky, you can finish your mission and leave him to die. It is that simple. You can swim yourself ashore and go back to Hydra.

Or will there be no more Hydra? Or do I want to go back to Hydra. Crap, it hurts to think too much. Hydra… I'm running from them. Why would I want to go back to Hydra? Because that's the only place to go. Or is it? What will I do if I leave Hydra?

Is Hydra good? Or bad? Is S.H.I.E.L.D. bad or good? Am I bad or good?

What defines the bad from the good?

Why the heck am I even thinking philosophically about bad and good right now?

I bite my lip hard until I taste blood.

My eyes lift up to the metal bar that I hang from. It's slowly sinking, like everything else.

Fire roars in my ears, the sound of heavy things crashing into the water makes my head spin.

I look back down into the water.

Twenty seconds. He had to be in the water for about twenty seconds now.

I bite my lip again. My fingers tighten even harder on the bar. Do I want to do it? What will be the aftermath if I do save him?

* * *

><p><strong><em>Steve<em>**

Hydra is gone.

I don't have the strength to swim. I can sort of see blood coming from my nose. My vision is blurry. It hurts to simply hold my breath.

Bucky. We used to be best pals. You and I. We were unstoppable. You always managed to find a way to cheer me up, even when things got so hard.

I can't do the same for you. All I can do is watch you die away.

Natasha… you really are something. I wish you could just leave me alone sometimes. But whatever happens to you—good luck. You're going to need it.

Water rushes into my nose. It stings. It's cold.

Whatever happens, Bucky, you can't keep running from what you're scared of. You have to decide the right thing to do, even if it means dying. Haha—look at me… I'm dying. I hope I did the right thing. And I really hope you will someday do the right thing. Even if it kills you.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bucky<em>**

It's been 30 seconds under water from him.

Darn. What do I do? Do what's right and leave him to die? Or do I have the wrong idea what's wrong and what's right?

I grit my teeth together and continue to stare down at the water. I hope that he will surface and he can handle himself.

I hold my breath, waiting for his head to pop out of the water.

Thirty two, thirty three, thirty four, thirty five…

I'm not impulsive… I need to think over what I have to do. I can't think though.

I lick my lips and scrunch up my face.

Save him. Don't. Save him. Don't. Save your best friend. Or end your mission. Save your best friend. Or complete it, and get a new mission.

Do I want to live my life as a killer? I am a killer. I can't stop my life and rewind it. I can't ignore the fact that I'm a killer. But I can stop killing.

Before I knew it, I was falling.

Within a split second, I wondered if I was doing the right thing. I wondered if I had just lost my grip.

Ten feet.

I can still let him die.

The water encloses around me. It's cold.

Despite my thoughts, my hand reaches out to grab him. Without thinking, I start swimming to the shore. Without thinking, I put my burden on the muddy ground.

He coughs up water.

I exhale. He's alive.

I've done my part.

I've done what is right.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Steve<em>**

I breathe gently.

I hear strange beeping noises all around me. There's music in the room I'm in.

I'm not in water. I'm not outside. Am I dead? Or am I alive? I don't open my eyes, but I enjoy the music and lay still. I am in a bed, I can tell by the pillow behind my head and the sheets over me.

My mind takes me to Bucky.

He did the right thing. He saved me. There's still good in Bucky. Even if he's so lost and confused. I know now that Bucky will not go back to Hydra. I think he knows that Hydra is in the wrong now. Bucky's smart. He'll know what to do.

I hear the sound of pages flipping.

I open my eyes a little.

The light makes my eyes ache, but I see a familiar face to the right.

It's my friend. Sam. He reads his book with enthusiasm. His eyes flicker across the pages filled with ink.

I can't help but smile a tiny bit.

I croak out, "On your left."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Bucky<em>**

I look at myself on the huge screen. I am at the Smithsonian right now, finding information about myself.

It's true. Steve was right. I'm James Buchanan Barnes. And Steve Rogers was my childhood friend.

What was I going to do with my life now? I can't go out and be a normal person anymore. I sigh and feel suddenly exhausted. Blinking, I look down at my shoes.

It's time to start a new life. It's time to do what's right. Even if it kills me.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Steve<em>**

I know Bucky is out there. Sam and I are going to look for him. Quietly though. If we attract too much attention, it could end horribly.

I look at the trees. They are so green and are blooming.

S.H.I.E.L.D is no more. Natasha is going to find somewhere else to work. Hydra is gone. S.H.I.E.L.D. is no more a shield. What's going to happen with it then? It's not my business. I have no alliance with it.

I am doing something else.

I'm going to find my friend. Even if it kills me. It's the right thing to do. Because I'm with you till the end of the line, Bucky.

_**THE END**_

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

*Sobs* just writing all makes me so sad… I can't wait till Captain America 3 or the next Avengers. Simply reading fan fictions with Bucky makes me so sad… why why why why?! So sad so sad, you see… sniffle*…..

Bwhahaha, if I end up sad writing this story, I'm going to take you down with me! Haha, seriously though, did you like it?


End file.
